


“buck invites eddie”

by 911gallavich



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, But they don’t know it, Domestic Fluff, Everyone else knows, F/M, M/M, i don’t know more tags, no beta we die like men, they’re in love, they’re oblivious, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/911gallavich/pseuds/911gallavich
Summary: the five times buck invites eddie to different events, even when there’s is no need toand the one time eddie invites buck over
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan “Buck” Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 15
Kudos: 399





	“buck invites eddie”

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first 911 fic. please be nice lol. let me know what you think or what i need to fix, i hope you like it!

1\. GAME NIGHT

As Buck walks into his apartment, setting his keys in the bowl, all he wants to do after a long shift is take a nice hot shower and change into clean clothes. The perfect way to wipe away the stress and grime of working in the streets of LA. Once his work bag is emptied and restocked, he heads up to the bathroom to do just that. 

After working a 24 hour shift, there’s nothing he wants to do more then just relax for a little while. No impending bells ringing, no people in danger, no one around at all. Just peace and quiet, and the relaxing hot water of his shower. And if he spends a few extra minutes just soaking under that hot water, well then no one needs to know. 

While pulling on a fresh pair of jeans, he hears the chime of his phone from downstairs alerting him to a text. He finishes getting dressed and heads down, seeing a message from Maddie. 

_ m: “you up for a game night with me and chim?”  _

There aren’t many things that will get him to give up his night after a long shift. However, a game night with his sister sounds perfect, and now that he thinks of it they haven’t hung out properly in a while. He shoots her a text as he goes to find his favorite take out menu. 

** b: “sure, can i invite eddie?”  **

He goes ahead to order his food, and sits down on the couch with a beer while he waits for it to be delivered. He flips through the channels aimlessly, for longer than he would like to admit before he hears his doorbell ring, signaling that his food has come. 

He settles into watching a rerun of whatever comedy show is on right now, not really paying attention to anything but his food, not realizing how starving his actually was. He gets a text back from Maddie about ten minutes into eating. 

_ m: “of course. just bring some beer and be here by 7.”  _

With that, Buck finishes his food in record time as he texts Eddie to see if he wants to hang out for the night. Eddie answers quickly, saying that Christopher is at a friend’s for the night and that he’ll pick Buck up in 20. 

”You sure Maddie and Chim don’t mind me barging in on their game night?” Eddie asked as Buck got into the front seat.

“No, of course not. She said I can invite you, plus we need the teams to be even right?” 

“Yeah, I guess,” Eddie says as he pulls out onto the road. “Thanks for inviting me, it’s good to get out of the house sometimes.”

“Of course, anytime.” 

What they didn’t know was that later that night, Maddie was collecting her $20 from Chimney, giggling and saying how she immediately knew her brother would invite Eddie. And show up forgetting the beer.

2\. DRINKS

Some days there are calls that don’t go perfect. Some days they don’t even go right. And some, some days they go so horribly wrong, and those ones are always the worst. The ones that go sideways are the ones that usually tend to haunt the minds of the 118. They lean on each other, or they bury it deep down where no one can feel it. 

They hop off the truck, headed for the bunks to lie down while waiting for the last hour of their shift to be up. The last call was a rough one, a city bus had crashed, many of the passengers not making it. It was hard on the team, knowing they couldn’t save everyone, but especially hard on Eddie. One of the passengers had been a young soldier, he had helped get others to safety and was ignoring his own injuries, until it was too late. The team laid in the bunks, just staring at the ceiling and thinking about the call until their shift was up. 

“Hey Eddie, you want to grab a drink? On me?” Buck asked as they got dressed back into street clothes. 

Eddie didn’t seem to hear him, and seemed to be getting dressed automatically, without thinking. 

“Eddie?” Buck said a little louder, getting him to snap out of his trance. “Want to go grab a drink? Think about something else for a bit? I’m buying.”

“Yeah, that sounds good. Thank you.”

“Great, I’ll pick you up on an hour.”

They make their way to their usual spot, settling down at the bar. As Buck finished his first beer, he could tell that Eddie planned on drinking a lot more then he did, so he decided to cut himself off and be the designated driver. He didn’t blame Eddie, it was a rough call, most likely reminded him of his days in Afghanistan. 

“You want to talk about it?”

“No, not right now. I just want to forget about it.”

Buck nodded, as he ordered Eddie another drink. He understood, everyone knows the 118 wasn’t the best at coping. 

They talked a little bit about random things as the watched the game on the tv, Christopher, Maddie, easy stuff. Eddie was busy ordering his fifth drink as Buck’s phone buzzed in his pocket, it was a text from Bobby. 

_ B: “you heard from eddie? he’s not answering my texts, i wanted to check in on him after work”  _

Buck looked up to see Eddie sipping on his drink, eyes slightly glazed over as he stared at the tv. 

** b: “yeah, he’s with me. i invited him out for drinks, i got him don’t worry.” **

_ B: “alright, let me know if you two need anything.”  _

After another hour, Eddie was starting to get tired and giggly. Buck took that as his cue to bring him home, he paid the tab and helped Eddie up. With one arm over his shoulder, he helped Eddie out to the car. 

While in the car, Eddie was goofily singing along to the radio, but no one needed to know that. And Buck definitely didn’t find it adorable, of course not. 

He helped Eddie into his house, and down the hall into his room. He plopped him onto his bed, with Eddie giggling like a three year old, which made Buck’s heart flutter although he wouldn’t admit that. 

“Thank you, Buck. For tonight, it was nice to just hang out. No responsibilities.” 

“No problem Eddie, get some rest.”

Buck turned off the light, grabbing him a glass of water and some advil before leaving the house.

3\. LUNCH

Buck is bored. No strike that, he’s so unbelievably beyond bored he doesn’t know what to do with himself. It’s Saturday afternoon, he finished all the chores he planned for this weekend, and he still doesn’t have a shift until Monday morning. He’s been flipping through the tv channels for the last half hour just looking for something to spark his interest. Eventually he decides enough is enough and pulls out his phone to text Eddie. 

** b: “i know chris is with abuela this weekend, are you as mind-numbingly bored as i am?” **

_ e: “worse. definitely worse. i’m reorganizing my closet.” _

** b: “oh god, you need saving. want to come over for dinner? i’ll cook whatever you want” **

_ e: “sounds amazing. pasta maybe? i’ll bring the wine” _

** b: “perfect, see you soon” **

Buck got up from the couch, finally glad to have something to do. He turned some music on, getting the ingredients out for his pasta dish. Thankfully he had learned some things from all of Bobby’s cooking, or else he’d be making a frozen pizza. He had started on the sauce when his phone buzzed, it was from Hen. 

h: “you busy? chim and i are going out for drinks later”

** b: “oh, rain check? i invited eddie over for dinner” **

h: “mmm of course you did, next time then”

He was about ask what that meant but just as he was putting the pasta on the stove to boil, he heard a knock at the door. 

“It’s open!”

“Remind me next shift to thank Bobby for teaching you to cook, that sauce smells amazing,” Eddie said as he came in. 

“I’ll have you know that I could cook a little bit before Bobby.”

“Oh yeah? I’m sure,” Eddie chuckled as he pulled out two wine glasses and poured some for each of them. 

They chatted about their days while Buck finished up the food, getting it plated while Eddie poured more wine. They sat down to eat, music playing in the background. 

“My god Buck,” Eddie moaned. “You definitely could’ve done this for a living. You and Bobby could have a cooking show.” 

Buck just blushed, and definitely not because of the moan that left Eddie’s mouth. Of course not, it was the compliment. Definitely the compliment. 

Once they finished their meal, they decided to move to the couch to watch a movie. Buck picks a new action movie that just came out, as Eddie goes to the kitchen to make some popcorn. He sees a picture of himself, Buck, and Christopher on the fridge and it makes his heart swell. He doesn’t realize he’s staring at it until the microwave beeps signally that the popcorn was done. 

They settle into the couch, popcorn bowl between them, and start the movie. Throughout the movie, their hands bump in the bowl, they both feel it, they both ignore it, smiling to themselves. They don’t pay attention to the movie much, mostly making small comments and making fun of the characters. Once they finish the movie it’s late, and they’re tired. 

“Alright, as much fun as this was, I’m gonna head home.”

“Stay the night, it’s late.”

“You sure?”

As Buck heads up the stairs to get some blankets and pillows for Eddie he yells “Sleepover!” over his shoulder, smiling as he hears Eddie chuckle.

4\. ZOO TRIP

He thinks it is a good idea. He has been looking things up all week. He wants to to be just right before he talks to Eddie, who will be here with Chris any moment. Five minutes later there is a knock at the door and before he knows it, Chris is walking in, smile as bright as the sun. 

“Hi Buck!” he yells as he walks closer for a hug. 

“Hey buddy, long time no see,” Buck says as he picks him up and squeezes him close. “Why don’t you go pick something out to watch, me and your dad will be there in a minute.”

Eddie gives him a look as Chris wanders off, “What’s up?”

“I know we didn’t plan anything today but I was wondering if maybe we could go somewhere,” he paused. “Maybe the zoo? Christopher told me last week that a kid in his class told him there was a new elephant exhibit and he wanted to see it.”

“He would love it, but there’s going to be a lot of people there. I don’t want him to get overwhelmed or him to get tripped up on his crutches.”

“I had a feeling you were going to say that,” Buck said as he peaked in on Chris. “I looked on their website, Sunday’s are their slow day. There’s less than half the people there then are on most days, and once a month they have a special day for kids with disabilities. There’s less people, more activities. I figured maybe it would be a good day to try it, and if he doesn’t like it we’ll leave.”

If Buck has taken a breath from his babbling, he would’ve noticed the look on Eddie’s face. He was looking at Buck like he hung the moon and stars. He’s never met another person who cared for his son like he had. The fact that Buck had spent all this time googling this for Chris, that meant more to Eddie then he would admit. 

“So, what do you say?”

“Oh, um,” he says realizing he zoned out. “I think he’ll love it.”

The look on Christopher’s face when they asked him if he wanted to go was priceless. And the look on Buck’s face when he saw Chris’s smile was about the same. 

They packed a lunch and headed out, piling into Eddie’s jeep. Christopher was practically bouncing in his seat. 

They spent the day going from exhibit to exhibit, watching the look of joy on Chris’s face at each one. Just as they sat down to eat lunch, and Eddie was pulling things out of the bag, he got a text from Athena. 

_ a: “you free, harry has a science homework question” _

** b: “ah, sorry. can i call later? i’m at the zoo with eddie and christopher right now” **

_ a: “sure thing buckaroo, i’ll let him know” _

Once lunch was all said and done, they got his face painted as a cheetah. Next, they headed to the gift shop, Buck insisting that he buy the elephant stuffed animal for Chris. Eddie only caved when they both gave him puppy dog eyes. 

They saw a few more exhibits, including the long awaited elephant one. Soon enough, Chris was getting tired and they decided that it was time to head home. 

“Hey buddy, want me to carry you to the car?” Buck asked as Eddie went to the bathroom. 

All he did was raise his arms up towards Buck. He smirked as he grabbed Chris’s crutches and leaned them against the wall next to them, and picked Chris up into his arms. 

Chris’s head was down on Buck’s shoulder in an instant. Eddie came out of the bathroom a minute later, laughing at the pair. 

“Did he make you? Was it the puppy dog eyes?”

“No, I offered. Kid could barely keep his eyes open anymore.”

“Yeah no kidding, I’m pretty sure he’s already out,” Eddie laughed as he picked up the crutches and elephant toy. 

They made their way to the car, walking side by side.

5\. ERRANDS

Buck was dreading his errands. He hated running errands, always had. He used to beg Maddie to help him when he was little. He would do anything for her if he would do some of her chores. 

That being said, he had procrastinated his errands for the past two weeks. He had no food in his fridge, he hadn’t done laundry in he doesn’t even know how long, and he still needed some things for the apartment even though he moved in a month ago. 

He didn’t want to do them, he really didn’t. The only way to make it more bearable was to have company, there was only one person to invite. 

** b: “hey, you and chris busy today?” **

He started writing down a list of things to get from the grocery store. 

_ e: “no we have nothing, what’s up?” _

** b: “well.....i procrastinated my errands and now i don’t want to go. you two want to come and keep me company? i’ll even take you two out for ice cream when we are done.” **

He then made a list of things he needed for around the apartment. 

_ e: “yeah sure, we’ll be over in twenty. you’re lucky Chris missed you and has a never ending love for all things sweet.” _

** b: “great, ps i need you to bring your truck, thank you see you soon!!!!” **

He hurried to get the rest of his clothes together and before he knew it he received a text from Eddie letting him know he was downstairs. 

They decided to go to the laundry mat first, throwing the clothes in the washer, Christopher helping him pour the detergent and pushing all the right buttons. Eddie came back in with takeout from down the street, just as they were pressing start. 

Chris was munching away on his chicken tenders when they saw Hen walk in with her basket of clothes. 

“Hey you three, what’re you doing here?” 

“We’re washing Buck’s clothes!” Chris said through a mouthful of food. 

“Oh you are huh? Buck need help doing laundry?”

Chris and Eddie laughed as Buck just glared at Hen. 

“For your information, I can do laundry, just figured it would be more fun with company.”

Once the clothes were out of the dryer, Eddie and Buck showed Chris how to fold the clothes, as Hen watched on with an amused look on her face. 

Next stop was the furniture store, he still needed a bedside table, a couple lamps, and some more towels. 

“Alright Chris, which towels should I get, blue or red?”

“Red! They can match my glasses.”

“Perfect,” Buck agreed as he looked at Eddie, who was smiling right back at him. 

While searching for the perfect bedside table, Buck was surprisingly picky, they bumped into Bobby and Athena. 

“Oh hey Chris, where’s your dad?” Bobby asked as he knelt down beside him. 

“He’s with Buck,” he said as he pointed down the aisle. “They’re getting a table.”

The two adults walked with Chris towards the two men. 

“Hey you two, look what we found,” Athena said as they made their way over. 

“Chris what did I tell you about wandering off?” Eddie scolded. 

“Yeah bud, you’re going to give your dad grey hair,” Buck said chuckling, getting a giggle out of Chris too. 

“So Chris said you were getting a table, for who?”

“Buck, except for some reason he can’t seem to pick one,” Eddie said, smirking at Buck. 

“You know what fine, I choose this one.”

Bobby walked with Chris back out to their truck laughing as Buck and Eddie carried the table and bags, stumbling as they went. Athena, standing in the doorway of the store as she just wonders when those two idiots will figure it out. 

They make their way to the grocery store, plopping Chris down into the shopping cart. Laughing as he giggles every time a new item is placed on top of him. He builds a tower with the boxes and cans of food, as Eddie and Buck pretend not to notice him and just place food on top of him. 

As they move into the bread aisle, they see Maddie and Chimney with their own cart. 

“Hey you two, hey Chris,” Chimney says as they approach. “What you doing here?”

“Wait let me guess,” Maddie jumped in. “Buck procrastinated, and dragged you into errands with him?”

“How did you know?” Eddie asked as Chris laughs, Buck just smirks at her. 

“When we were kids he would do it to me all the time, he would buy me ice cream with his allowance if I did the dishes for him.”

And that made Eddie burst out laughing, “You’ve been using the ice cream trick since you were a kid?”

“Oh Buckaroo, you gotta change it up,” he said shaking his head at the deer caught in the headlight look. “Anyways we gotta get going, I’m introducing Maddie to the Lees tonight.”

“Oh good luck, let me know how it goes.” Buck says as they both head out in different directions. 

“The ice cream trick, and I thought we were special,” Eddie said as they continued down the aisle, completely unaware that Maddie and Chimeny were rolling their eyes at just how oblivious those two were. 

“You two are special, I’ll splurge for ice cream sundaes,” he said as he knocked shoulders with Eddie. 

Eddie smiled, and Chris cheered the whole way into the next aisle.

+1. MOVIE NIGHT

Chris had been feeling a little under the weather, and Eddie absolutely hated it. There was no pain like having your child be upset and there was nothing you could do. 

Well strike that, he knew one thing he could do. He knew who to text. 

_ e: “hey buck, you busy tonight?” _

The reply comes a few minutes later. 

** b: “no, i’m free, what’s up?” **

He gives Chris his glass of apple juice, as he types out a reply. 

_ e: “chris isn’t feeling good tonight, i thought maybe you wanna come over for a movie night?” _

The reply came almost immediately. 

**b: “oh, poor little guy. i’ll be there in twenty**.”

And, not that Eddie was keeping count, Buck was there twenty minutes later. A couple blankets and bag of ingredients in his hands. 

“What’s all this?”

“Well, I figured that a fort and maybe some cupcakes might be the perfect medicine.”

Eddie just smiled wider, wondering how him and Chris got so lucky to have Buck in their life. 

Buck set his things on the table, and walked over to the couch to see Chris. 

“Buck!”

“Hey superman,” he said bending down to hug him. “I heard you weren’t feeling good.”

“No, my throat hurts.”

“Well, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to help me make some cupcakes? I need my co-chef.”

Chris’s eyes lit up and he followed Buck into the kitchen. As they started to make the batter, Eddie excused himself to go find more blankets and pillows, determined to bring Buck’s fort idea to life. 

Once set up, he grabbed Chris’s favorite board game from the closet, and headed back into the kitchen. 

“Wow, I’m surprised the batter managed to stay in the bowl this time,” he said, ruffling Chris’s hair. 

“We learned our lesson last time,” Buck said as he got the last of it into the cupcake tin and into the oven. 

“Hey Christopher, I was thinking, while we wait for them to bake, maybe you wanted to play some Candyland?” 

They played a couple rounds of the game, and twenty minutes later Buck was pulling the cupcakes out of the oven. 

“You ready to frost them Chris?”

He popped up, helping Buck frost the cupcakes as Eddie took pictures. More frosting ended up in Chris’s mouth and on his face than on top of the actual cupcakes, but he was smiling more than earlier so Eddie decided it was okay. 

Each with a cupcake in hand, they made their way to the living room to settle in for a movie. 

Chris gasped as he saw the makeshift fort, taking off towards it, laughing his head off. 

“C’mon guys, get in here!”

The two men followed, squishing in on either side of Chris, Buck getting The Little Mermaid up on the tv. 

Halfway through the movie, Eddie looked down and saw that Chris was asleep, slumped against Buck’s shoulder. He relaxed back into the pillows, content to just lay here all night. 

Once the credits of the movie started rolling, he leaned back up to exit out of it. 

“Hey, thanks for coming tonight. I think it really cheered him up. I was going crazy, not knowing how to help him.”

“No problem, it’s hard to see him sad when he’s always the one cheering us up. Plus, I’d rather be here with you two then alone at home anyways.”

“Yeah, I’d rather you be here too.” 


End file.
